PJO and HoO Shorts!
by Asylum-Fanwarrior
Summary: Short One-Shot Stories going from the P.O.V. of Percy Jackson himself to Echo, whose curse is to repeat the last words of every sentence one says
1. Poseidon: Boasting Burns Back

**Olympus**

Poseidon was having fun in boasting about his powers. And boy was it ticking Athena off.

"I can control sea creatures and I am ruler of the seas," he boasted. Athena rolled her eyes.

"Well, I can also control animals." Artemis said, walking into the room and standing next to her close friend and sister, Athena.  
The Goddess of the Hunt enjoyed the smirk playing across her wise sister's lips, as well as the un-expecting reaction of her uncle.

He quickly recovered from his niece's comeback and continued boasting.

"So? I can control tides and the waves." He resumed, taking a proud and confident posture.

"As can we." Artemis spoke up again. This time, Selene and Eros were standing next to her, and all of them wore silver dresses the color of the moon.

"Well… Erm…," Poseidon stammered.

"Plus, Athena is capable of changing the tides by inventing a device. Plus, she's already giving mortals ideas to help aquatic wildlife and the rest of the natural world." Artemis continued, matter-of-factly.

"Burn!" Athena laughed, walking out of the room, a look of smugness and an impossible to miss smirk on her face.

_**Sooo, what'd y'all think? Should I keep writing more like these? Please let me know in your review!**_


	2. Apollo and Artemis: Mine and Mine Alone

_**Sorry I haven't been on since forever, life isn't fun when I'm not writing meh fics D:  
But I've been inspired by some Artemis/Apollo fluff, so here goes :) just to show the lovely twin bond between those two**_

_**[This takes place during a myth. If you haven't heard of it, here's one version, plus my little edit of adding Apollo's P.O.V. (Point Of View) ]**_

**The Twins: 1 of 2**

**Artemis' P.O.V.**

It was a lovely night, spending a quiet evening alone with my animals. The moon was bright and silver, like my dress and bow. I has just spent time hunting with my brother, er, twin, Apollo. He can get on my nerves sometimes, but I still love him. Then, I heard a sound in the dark. An arrow being shot into a tree. But who could that be? I know Apollo is in town, playing music for mortals with his Muses. He couldn't possibly be doing archery at this time. I got up and carefully followed the sound.  
I wasn't scared of being caught, because if I wanted to be hidden, I would be. Especially in the forest, the domain of my twin and I.

**Orion's P.O.V.**

****I was shooting arrows at a target of wood that I hammered into a tree. It was late, I knew, but I had no other time. And if I broke the heart of any other maidens in the town, I'd probably be banned. I didn't think anyone was near me, but I felt someone watching me. So I tensed and turned my bow around, walking in a circle.

"Who's there?" I said, as a young woman with auburn hair stepped out of the shadows, wearing a silver dress, and with a silver, glowing bow and quiver. I lowered my bow, thinking she'd offer no threat.

"Fellow archer," she said, with a voice as lovely as a dove's, but with a hint of wolfish nature, as if ready in case I tried to shoot her head off. Or something like that. "It is not smart to lower your bow in the presence of a possible enemy." She smirked, raising her bow and notching her arrow in it quicker than I could blink.

"You're Artemis, aren't you?" I said, getting on one knee and lowering my head for a second, then standing up again. She returned my respectful gesture with a simple nod. "Lady Artemis. What brings you here?" I continued, raising my bow and loading it as well.

"It is the forest, the terrain of my twin Apollo and I, am I correct?"

"Yes, you are."

"Point proven."

"So, what do you want with an archer like me?" I smirked. "I thought you were a maiden, a virgin."

"I am. But can I not challenge another archer who's skills are almost as great as my own, as well as my twin's?" She kept her bow loaded, and her words came out as naturally as if she was having only a conversation. But her question stunned me. Or at least, to her, it seemed like it did.

"As great as yours and your twins?"

"Almost."

"Well I'd like to test that theory." At that point, we were shooting arrow after arrow, barely dodging the other's attacks. She was fast, very fast, but I was fast enough. We shot and dodged. Thousands of arrows being broken and used up later, both our quivers were empty.

"Well then, Orion." she started. Not surprising. A Goddess of Childbirth has to know this. "Until next time."

I nodded in reply, and we turned our separate ways.

**Apollo's P.O.V.**

When Artemis came home to Olympus that night, I was not happy. I saw what she did that night. Twin telepathy. I knew the rumors: that Orion was nothing but a man who cheats girls to the point of lifelong depression. Artemis is immortal. If that happened to her, everything would be thrown off. I asked if she wanted to go hunting the next day, but she politely told me she was hunting with Orion tomorrow. Grr. She said goodnight before I could warn her. I'm still not amused.

A Few Days Later

**Orion's P.O.V.**

I wanted to see what I could do with her. Maybe I'll even obtain godly status while with her. But then, I'll do what I do best. I'll break her heart like how Hephaestus' hammer will break a mouse's skull. But first, I need to pop the question.

It was late at night, and we were hunting. Artemis and I have been hunting for days now, but I've seen her brother. He doesn't look pleased. They could have been arguing, so maybe that's why. I shrugged in my head.

"So Artemis," I said, while throwing in another arrow to keep the fire in front of us going. " I had... This question I wanted to ask you..."

"No Orion, I won't ask Hephaestus to make you glowing arrows like mine and Apollo's."

"No, not that." I took her hands and got her to look at me, looking deep into her eyes. Perfect trap. "I want to marry you. I want to marry you, Artemis."

She tensed, and I had the whole plan spread out like a map. Then it all took a detour.

"No. I'm sorry Orion, but I can't." she stood up and pulls her hands free. "I can't." She fled with her things, and ran out of view in a matter of seconds.

**Third Person P.O.V.**

As luck would have it, some dryads were listening in. Gossip about it spread like wildfire. But by the time it reached poor Apollo, all he heard was that Orion asked his sister to marry him. And that she _accepted._ He was so furious, the sun shone a blazing red, music became all about revenge and hate, and so did every piece of literature he passed by as he stormed through Greece to Olympus.

Artemis is _his_ sister. _His_ hunting partner. _His _archery competition. _His._ Nobody else's.  
Apollo knew they would argue whenever Orion boasted that he could kill every creature on this Earth. He would get mad, but Artemis would reassure him that she'd keep Orion under control. But this was different.\

At Olympus, Apollo convinced Artemis to go hunting with him, but that he'd be a few minutes late, because of a quick errand.

The next day, Apollo found Orion sitting on a cliff, waiting for Artemis. Apollo summoned a giant scorpion and it attacked Orion. He tried shooting arrows at it, but it only made the scorpion more upset. Soon, Orion had no arrows, and there was only one way to escape. Orion jumped into the lake below the cliff, as Apollo smirked deviously. Just as he had planned. Apollo ran down the hill to meet his sister. He pointed a black speck in the distance, which was actually Orion's head.

"I bet you can't shoot that little speck in the water over there. After all, I _am_ the God of Archery." Apollo said, looking at the twinkle of competition in his sister's eyes, smirking to himself.

"You have yourself a bet." Artemis replied, saying a silent prayer to Poseidon to bring whatever that speck was once it was shot. She raised her bow, notched an arrow, and shot the speck, completely unaware it was her first and last love, Orion. She smirked as her brother "hastily" excused himself and left in a flash of sun beams. She looked at what came to shore that she had shot and gasped. "O-... Orion!?" she was upset, angry, and hurt. She knew Apollo caused this. It was something he would do. Blinded by fury and heartbreak, she stroked Orion's cheek with her thumb for the last time, and raised his image into the stars. She would get the last laugh, she thought.

It took a few months of apologies and the silent treatment, but Apollo finally told her what he had found out about Orion, and held his sister close as she wept in pain, yet in thankfulness that her twin cared enough to help her from suffering even worse pain. She soaked his shirt with her icy tears, but his warm skin evaporated them when they touched his skin, but Apollo didn't care if he could feel the icy teardrops of his twin. He kept her from suffering heartbreak, and he saved his sister from being anyone else's but his. That's all he needed. He closed his eyes and comforted his twin, as she cried her feelings away on his chest.


	3. Apollo and Artemis: Forever Linked

_**I hope you enjoyed Part 1! I just realized that's the largest amount of words I've put in one chappie lol!  
I ship Artemis/Apollo in a sister/brother way, it's so lovely how their family bond is a love/hate thing 3**_

_**[ This takes place at the end of The Titan's Curse and before The Battle of the Labyrinth ]**_

******The Twins: Part 2 of 2**

**Apollo's P.O.V.**

I was freaking out. I let her hunt alone, and she gets goddess-napped by Atlas and Kronos' army. I punched the walls of my temple so hard, even Ares was impressed. I kept slouching on my throne of gold, while staring at the icy silver of my twin sister's. How could I let her get goddess-napped? I wasn't keeping an eye on her, and I let that happen. She was hurt, bruised, exhausted, I could see it in my head. And all I could do here was punch my temple down and slouch on this stupid throne. Dumb rules.

I had to break the rules, though. I needed them to find my sister. I was secretly grateful to Percy Jackson and his friends, but I was still beating myself up over this. Every time the door opened, my head snapped to the side to see who it was in record time, praying silently that it was my sister. Each time, it would be some minor god or nature spirit. I was getting more and more stressed.

Then, I finally saw her. Artemis was bruised and battered, her dress in shreds, but she was still walking with her head held high. I jumped up, full of energy, and hugged her tightly, despite her groans and complaints. I was eternally grateful to those demigods. They brought my sister back to me. They saved her and brought her back to me. They brought her back alive and health-... Well, alive. She didn't like being hugged for so long, but I didn't care. She was back, and she was still alive. I can still protect her, I can still keep her with me. I kissed her after pulling away, not in the kiss of romantic desire, but a kiss between family members, that not just _anyone_ could get or experience.

She pulled away and slapped me. She was pretty upset, but I could see it, in her eyes, she was surprised and loved the love I was giving her.

She then teared up, and our smiles broke. I simply held her close and let her cry it out on my clothes, not caring that it was quickly soaked. She kept crying, and I took her to my temple before the others found out and tried to secretly watch my sister, of all Goddesses, to cry like a child. She wouldn't want that, and she was under my care. I didn't want it either.

It tore me apart whenever I saw her cry. It made me want to instinctively hold her in my arms, like Mother used to do with us when we were little. It made me want to whisper comforting things into her ear, then crack a joke or recite a poem that helped her slow her flow of tears and reply something that sounded like the Artemis everyone else saw all the time. Except me.

I've seen every side of her, I know how to react. I know that we need each other, the moon needs the sun, and the sun needs the moon. It's a twin thing. I let her keep crying, and kept holding her. I closed my eyes and pulled her closer, stroking her auburn hair gently and calming her down.

When she slowly stopped crying, and gave my that sisterly smile of gratitude, it gave me pleasure that no woman, no piece of music, no perfect bullseye, no poem about myself, no poem about the sun, no harmony by my Muses, could ever give. She was my twin sister. We needed each other to survive. When working together, we are unstoppable, perfectly in sync. She was my other half, and I hers. We can't survive without the other, and everyone knew that. We are forever linked, like Selene and Helios were. If one goes down, the other will follow. We can't be separated Never can, never have, never will. I swear on it. I'll take that to the grave and the Styx.


End file.
